Suburbion/Suburbion (Canon)
Suburbion is a planet found in Meteos and Meteos Wars. Planetary Data Suburbion is the smallest planet in the Meteos franchise with a known size, beating out even Layazero by over 200 meters. It is shaped like a hemisphere, containing what appears to be a suburban town, hence the name. Suburbion is said to be part of an entire fleet of similar space stations, although it is unknown where the rest of the fleet is currently situated. The homeworld of the Suburbionites was ravaged and either made inhospitable or completely destroyed by their warmongering. Any further information has become classified and remains a secret to anyone outside of the Surburbion race. Suburbion appears in Star Trip mode's Multi route as part of the Rare Cultures, sharing the grouping with Globin and Lastar. Inhabitants Suburbionites are rather humanoid, sharing a similar body to the natives of Dawndus. Measuring around 14 meters, they come in as one of the tallest natives in the local group of planets. They have a light bulb-shaped head with a single eye on the front, only capable of moving left and right. They are described as being aggressive and are militaristic in society and structure. Meteos Data Unlocking To unlock Suburbion, the player needs to fuse 78 Air, 77 Fire, 75 H20, 1,200 Dark and 2 Soul Meteos. Its Sound Set, Hot Revival, can be fused with 300 Dark Meteos. ''Meteos'''' Encounters'' In the original Meteos, Suburbion had a high Iron and Zap Meteo output, both balanced with each other, followed by somewhat lower amounts of Dark Meteos, lower, also equal Zoo and Herb Meteos, and finally, trace amounts of Fire, H20, Soil and Glow Meteos. ''Usage'' Suburbion plays a lot like Boggob, but with a slight emphasis on attack power, while Boggob focuses on scoring as many points as possible. With this, Suburbion's launches "jump" upwards before falling back down at high speed, and while horizontal ignitions have fair amounts of power, vertical ones can be used to get large stacks off the screen with ease. Also, Suburbion is one of the original Meteos' best step jumpers, and learning the technique is critical to Suburbion's survival, and is very useful for pushing back the unending torrent of falling Meteos, which is especially thick on this planet. When controlled, Suburbion can send repeated attacks of ~100 Meteos faster than Brabbit and Forte ever could, but only under careful use, for holding the Speeder for just a few frames too long can fill the screen with Meteos in less than a second, making Suburbion great for expert players and those who can keep up with aggressive Speeder use. Meteos Wars Data Suburbion also appeared in Meteos Wars as Downloadable Content, as part of the Galaxy Pack. Suburbion experienced equal frequencies of Zap and Iron, followed by lower amounts of Dark, and much smaller, equal amounts of Zoo and Herb Meteos. Aside from the natural slowdown to complement the controller, Suburbion also received a slight increase to how long Burnt Meteos stay in their Burnt state, though it didn't lose much of its effectiveness in its transition. However, any player who uses it will need to be able to time their uses of Tempest , Suburbion's Planet Impact, quite well in order to defeat incredibly defensive planets such as Limotube. Otherwise, Suburbion is still quite effective if handled properly, as is as heavy a hitter as ever. Gallery Block Designs CombinedOleana.png|The Meteos design for Suburbion, shared with Oleana. Backgrounds Meteos_-_Suburbion.jpg|A depiction of the domed station Suburbion, via Meteos. Trivia *Humorously, in Meteos Wars, Suburbion, the smallest planet in the game, is shown as much larger than Meteo in-game if they are selected to duel each other, despite being the same distance from the camera. To put this in perspective, Meteo is over 85,000x bigger than Suburbion. *Suburbion's population density is absurd compared to any cities of Earth. Considering Suburbion works like a city, the Suburbionites live in 1,256 km squared of area. In maths, one km squared houses about 3 million suburbionites. That's about 75x the population density of Manila, Philippines, the most densely populated city of Earth. **Even more absurd is that all of Suburbion can live on the continent of Eurasia. **It's entirely possible that the population may refer to other Suburbions. Category:Canon Planet Pages